When inputting text using a text box of a word processing program (e.g., a word processor), there is a need for changing (e.g., converting) the text box into a table in order to insert various content or text in the text box.
However, in current word processing programs, in order to change a text box into a table when inputting text using the text box, a table has to be generated and the text input to the text box has to be copied to the table.
Accordingly, for the change, the user has to repeat input manipulations, and there is a risk of deleting text during the copying process. In addition, there is a risk of inadvertently missing some text.
In addition, in a recent electronic apparatus capable of performing word processing using a touch screen, a lot of time and trouble is required to newly generate a table and copy text in a text box to the table.
Therefore, there is a need for a method for easily converting a text box into a table.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.